Laffitte
| }} Laffitte (ラフィット, Rafitto)One Piece Manga - Chapter 595, Laffitte's name romanization is revealed. is the navigator of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Laffitte is incredibly pale and sickly looking, and tap dances while he walks because of his shoes (though his black tap dancing shoes don't seem to affect his stealthiness). He is also very tall, as much so as the majority of his crewmates, and slim. He wears an off-white collared long-sleeve shirt patterned with yellow crosses and navy jumper pants. His most distinguishing accessories are his classic black top hat and red wooden cane, besides which he also wears a pair of gold hoop earrings. His lips are an abnormally dark red. Personality He lived in West Blue and he was a policeman, but he was exiled because he was excessively cruel and violent. In contradiction to his past, Laffitte now seems to be a calm and quiet individual. He has yet to show the cruelty of his past, and he apparently did not attempt to assist in fighting alongside his crew when Portgas D. Ace attacked, whistling as he ran away with the rest of the crew to a safe watching distance.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 441 and Episode 325, Laffitte whistles as he runs, escaping to a safe distance as the duel between Ace and Blackbeard unfolds. Laffitte is a heavy believer of luck, fate and dreams. Abilities and Powers Navigational Skills As a navigator, Laffitte guides the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates through the open seas. His level of navigational skills are as of yet unknown, though it is expected he is a reasonably good navigator to navigate through the Grand Line. Interestingly, despite his occupation, he is not seen wearing a Log Pose, which is essential in navigating in the Grand Line. Devil Fruit Laffitte possesses an as-of-yet unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to sprout wings from his back and fly. At this point, any limitations to this fruit's powers, and whether it is a Paramecia or Zoan type fruit, are unknown. It doesn't seem to have any weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Weapons Laffitte carries a cane that he spins to accompany his tap-dancing from time to time; it is yet unknown if it can be used as a weapon. During Whitebeard's murder, Laffitte was using an unseen weapon against the great pirate. After that, he was holding a pistol (which could have been the weapon that he used against Whitebeard) to keep Marine soldiers away from Blackbeard. Miscellaneous Skills Aside from his navigation, Laffitte possesses several other miscellaneous abilities. As a former policeman, Laffitte had authority and power over citizens. However, due to his cruelty, he lost this authority when he was exiled. He infiltrated Mariejois and bypassed detection of several high ranking Marines and Shichibukai while wearing tap shoes (anime-only feature), until he intentionally made his presence noticed. Laffitte also possesses the power of hypnosis. Laffitte has been shown to possess a large amount of endurance. He demonstrated this by taking a direct hit from Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shockwave in his buddha form and casually getting up and walking away, as if nothing had happened. History Past He used to be a policeman in West Blue, but he became a pirate after being exiled from the police force and banned from the West Blue for being excessively violent and unnecessarily cruel.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Laffitte's background is mentioned. He was eventually incited into the Blackbeard Pirates as the navigator. Jaya Arc He first appears when he makes his presence known in the middle of a meeting between the Shichibukai and high-ranking Marine officials at Mariejois, after having successfully made his way unnoticed and uninvited to a high-story window (made even more impressive by the fact that he was wearing tap shoes). He politely requests to take part in the meeting, which is being held to determine a new Shichibukai to fill the position that was previously Crocodile's, in order to nominate his captain, Marshall D. Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Laffitte suggests Blackbeard for Shichibukai. Post-Enies Lobby Arc He is next seen looting a town his crew had just ransacked on Banaro Island, where Ace finally catches up to Blackbeard, three days before the Straw Hats' new bounties are released following the Enies Lobby incident.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 325, Laffitte is seen with the rest of his crew. Mainly, he acts as a bystander, doing nothing to try to hinder Ace as the Whitebeard Second Division Commander attacks, unlike his fellow crewmates Van Augur and Jesus Burgess. Impel Down Arc While Luffy is rioting on Level 4, on his way back out of Impel Down to continue to pursue Ace to Marineford, Laffitte arrives at Impel Down alongside his captain and crew. They force their way into the great prison with obvious hostility. After exchanging words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Laffitte and the rest of the crew are poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Battle of Marineford Arc Laffitte is spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates, new and old, on the execution platform where they arrived to watch the events unfold on the battlefield. Blackbeard, who apparently brought his crew back to Marineford so that he could witness Whitebeard's death, exclaims that he is happy to have arrived in time to do so. He revealed to Sengoku that before the Blackbeard Pirates left for Impel Down, he hypnotized the Marines in the control room to open the Gates of Justice for any ship that approaches, which helped Luffy and his fellow Impel Down escapees arrive to Marineford in the first place. He then joins his crew in striking down Whitebeard, attacking him with an unseen weapon, most likely a pistol. After Whitebeard dies, Laffitte, seen holding a pistol, assists his crewmates in covering Whitebeard with a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts to demonstrate his powers. He warns the marines that there is no entry. Laffitte and the other Blackbeard Pirates are later attacked by a shockwave created by Sengoku in his Buddha form. Moments after Blackbeard fought against Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp, Red-Haired Shanks arrives on the battlefield. He along with the other Blackbeard pirates leave, instead of fighting the Red Haired Pirates. Post-War Arc The crew makes their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other. Pizarro tries to declare himself the captain, but Laffitte threatens to kill him and reminds him that they are the "Blackbeard Pirates". Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction, due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines, to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battle ship. Van Augur alerts Teach that the battle ship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the trade won't happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested.One Piece Manga - Chapter 596, Laffitte is seen with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates after the events at Marineford. Translation and Dub Issues In the edited for TV FUNimation dub, his name is pronounced with an "R" as "Raffit". On the uncut DVDs however, his name is pronounced with an "L" and is spelled "Lafitte" in the subs". Trivia * His name may have been inspired by Jean Lafitte, a famous real-life pirate. * He and Shiliew are both former World Government affiliates who were stripped of their positions and punished for abuse of privileges (an excessively violent policeman who was exiled and a murderous Impel Down Chief Guard who was given a death sentence, respectively). * His wide open eyes and ability to move silently are similar to owls, as well as his wings and overall face. He shares this theme with Fukurou. * He and Stronger are the only members of the Blackbeard Pirates without an epithet. * His appearance resembles a female Japanese singer called Iwatani Tokiko (岩谷時子). When singing her band (Pinky and the Killers)'s most famous song, Koi no Kisetsu (恋の季節), she used to dress up like a man, which may explain his somewhat-feminine appearance. * His appearance is also similar to that of Monkey, the front-man of the popular punk band The Adicts. References Site Navigation zh:拉菲特 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:West Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Navigator Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:World Government Category:Pirates Category:Hypnotists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Swordsmen